


Where There Is Smoke

by Radical_Anus



Series: FFXV Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: HurtNoctWeek, Injury, M/M, Noctis centric, Short, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radical_Anus/pseuds/Radical_Anus
Summary: He should have taken his own advice.Day one of Hurt Noct Week [extra late]. I'm not sure which one, but for one of 'em.-Car Crash
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Series: FFXV Prompt Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662361
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Where There Is Smoke

_“If anything happens, run.”_

That’s what Nyx said, kissing him goodbye the night before deployment. He had a firm grip on the prince's shoulders, gray eyes almost steely in the dim light. At the time it sounded odd; the Wall was night impregnable. Noctis merely scoffed at him and told him to be careful.

He should have taken his own advice. 

The scent of gas shimmied into his nose, cushioned by the smoke. There was so much of it, that even if he tried to hold his breath, it would just crawl into his lungs through his ears. He idly wondered if he himself was on fire.

The crackle of flames licked at the haziness, its warmth hugging his left side. The prince tried blinking the world into focus.

He tried to lift his head, but it was too heavy—impossible to keep suspended for more than a second. He let it fall to the ground, instantly regretting it. Pain flared and the world leaned on its elbow. Agony jackhammered its way around his skull and slithering down his right arm to gather at his hip. Noctis coughed, wheezing when his chest couldn’t take it anymore. 

With a groan, he made to roll over, flinching at the sharp pain in his arm. He was careful not to look at it; if he didn’t see it broken, his brain wouldn’t cripple him more than the throbbing already did.

Noctis grit his teeth, willing his years of training to kick in--for his memory to work with him.

Just what the Six hit him so hard?

_Screeching tyres._

_Pain._

_Dark._

But there weren’t any lights… _How—?_

Noctis struggled beyond the haze of oil, gas and fire, and tried to roll onto his stomach. Something oozed down the side of his face, and he closed his eye to stop it from getting in.

The sound of other movement caught his ear and gave him pause. Slowly, he lowered himself back to the ground. Just before he settled, he caught the glint of a silver heel leaving his line of sight.

The heavy clunk of metal footfalls pushed his heart to his knees.

_“If anything happens…”_

He stilled.

_“…run.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Here's something short. Never did post it, so here it is.


End file.
